saving_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Osprey
The osprey is a bird of prey that, in some areas more than others, in need of some help. Saving Ospreys Ospreys are large, beautiful birds of prey. They are occasionally called 'fish hawks' and 'fish eagle'. This is because they are almost all seen near seas and other large bodies of water. Fishes are their number one food source. In some places, the Osprey is considered endangered. This is due to some poaching, but mainly its because of this big birds diet. Oil and other chemicals and toxic substances get dumped into the water. This is due to careless humans, accidental plant spills, or agressive humans that plan to destroy the water and its inhabitants. This is'nt the only animal that is harmed by this toxic action. But, the osprey is what we are currently talking about. They eat the fish in the pond, sea, or lake where they live and hunt. The fish have been living in this toxic water. The fish are sick, from this toxic water. The ospreys eat the fish that are sick from this toxic water. The ospreys get sick from the fish that were in this toxic water. The ospreys often times don't live after they eat the fish. This has sereously declined the osprey population. It kills dozens of ospreys. Saving Ospreys ll So, now you know just how ospreys are so horribly treated by their nature and their food. So, how can you help? Its rather easy to help the Osprey, but many people do not. So, you should! I find that saving the Osprey is one of the funnest animals to save, because there is so much that can be done and so many things that are so fun to do. Ospreys are beautiful, and so fun to learn about. One thing to start out with, is writing a story or poem about ospreys. This will help you to really get into the 'Osprey Spirit' and may help you learn a little more about this magnificent bird. Next up, teach your friends and family about the Osprey. Tell them what they can do to help, why this bird is getting hurt, and a little about the Osprey. Look up the Osprey on wikipedia. Here is a good place to start learning about this awesome bird, Osprey Wikipedia You may even figure out something else to do about saving Ospreys by reading about it. Also, find if your local zoo or other shelter has Ospreys. Then, you can go on a fun adventure there. Know that your money is saving ospreys and other animals. Now, here's the funnest thing to do. Go and physically save the Osprey. Saving ospreys is a fun, entertaining, and very educational experience. You will get to watch and document some Ospreys and their territory. You may or will also get to test the water surrounding the Ospreys for filth or poisons. Then if you find the water to be dirty, you may (judging by the rescue service you choose to join) get to shoot (temporary) or somebody else will if you are'nt trained, and then temporarily tranquil the birds. Then, you will get to do some research on some safe areas and ponds and will get to choose the new home of your ospreys!! Then, you will get to transport the Ospreys to their new home. Here, you will get to study and watch the Ospreys in order to ensure that they are happy and doing well in their new home. You may check on the birds whenever you wish. This is super fun and you will know that you are saving the Ospreys all the while! But, note that this takes a lot of devoted time and energy in order to secure a team, all the supplies necessary and the trip to the ospreys. Or, some places will allow you on an Osprey watching/feeding/cleaning experience if you can't go through with the whole process of saving the ospreys. If this still seems a lot, there is still plenty you can do in order to help save the ospreys. Create, or edit, a website on Ospreys. This will help you get involved, and help you dedicate time. For young children, there are many things to do also. Go birdwatching and watch some Local Ospreys. Go to the zoo and look at the Ospreys if there are no wild ones near you. Draw them and jot down notes on what you see. Read all you can on Ospreys. Become an expert on them. The more you know about them, the more it shows how dedicated you are and how much you want to help. Or, in an extremely helpful way, go to a water cleaning company. Help out in cleaning water and getting oils and other poisons out of bodies of water. This will not only help save Ospreys, but fish, deer, geese, frogs, and many other things that share the water source. This is one of the most effective. Also, for your club you could do an act of service and help out the Ospreys. Be it by cleaning water, hands-on, research or simply drawing the bird, know thay you are helping.